


Solo una Feliz Navidad

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13
Summary: Hola! Otro especial :')





	Solo una Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Otro especial :')

Navidad... Una época mágica y alegre, un ambiente cálido se abarca en tu corazón, las sonrisas no faltan aquí y allá. Los dulces panecillos no hacen falta, y como olvidar el chocolate.

Pero no todo son sonrisas, abrazos y regalos... No todos obtienen algún abrazo reconfortante, no todos están cálidos tomando chocolate caliente bajo el árbol en esta fecha especial. No todo es color de rosa para algunos.

En la orilla del mar en un viejo anfiteatro, había una pata con una camisa turquesa con otra encima pero color negro con gris.

Ella estaba hablando con una sombra, sí, una sombra ojos rojos. La sombra desapareció unos momentos después.

Lena, el cual era el nombre de la pata, camino por la acera hasta el centro de la ciudad. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y las calles desoladas. 

La nieve caía lenta y suavemente el viento frío soplaba lento y rítmico. Las luces del pino decorado del parque contrastaban con la niebla esa noche y el alegre «Cri, cri» de los grillos se unían al ulular de algunos búhos.

En las casas cercanas estaban los niños con sus padres cantando, jugando o comiendo, según su tradición, Lena deseaba poder estar en sus lugares, junto a la chimenea, sintiendo una brisa cálida. 

Lena siguió caminando. Se detuvo en un callejón solitario, excepto por un pequeño gato negro con ojos de diferente color, hurgando en la basura. Lena se acerco y agarro al gato, el cual se aferro con sus uñas al contenedor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Hola, Kirie ¿disfrutando la navidad? – pregunto Lena al gato, a lo cual el mencionado maullo en respuesta –, sí, yo tampoco.

Lena dejo al gato en suelo, el gato se sentó y ronroneo al sentir el toque de Lena por su pelo. Lena siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la Mansión Mcpato.

Quiso llamar para entrar, pero se detuvo, Kirie, el gato, maullo para llamar la atención de Lena, lo cual logro.

–Tal vez... No sea el momento – dijo Lena – Tal vez... No hoy.

Lena volvió por donde había llegado, escucho el portón abrirse y un pato con un suéter verde salio.

–¡Lena! – grito el patito corriendo hacia la mayor y dándole un abrazo – llegaste – susurro.

–Hola, verde – dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo – casi no lo hago. 

El patito jalo a Lena hacia adentro, Kirie también los siguió, el patito le contó lo que habían hecho sus hermanos y él, una vez dentro, Lena recibió abrazos y un regalo de parte de los trillizos, y Kirie se recostó junto a su dueña. Celebrando otra navidad.

La historia de como se conocieron estos dos patitos es muy larga para contarse, pero ese pato verde le dio a Lena su primer deseo... Solo una Feliz Navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios te bendiga, Feliz Navidad.
> 
> Porque un niño nos es nacido, hijo nos es dado, y el principado sobre su hombro; y se llamará su nombre Admirable, Consejero, Dios Fuerte, Padre Eterno, Principe de Paz.  
> Isaias 9:6 
> 
> KrissaNova13


End file.
